That Beautiful Man
by applecracker
Summary: He didn't think he'd be so crazy over someone he hadn't even met yet. It only took a few shallow echo's for another figure to appear and for Howon's breath to completely disappear. Please comment, comments are loved


Howon smiled at the barista as she handed him his coffee, steam rising from the plain black mug. He carefully held it, balancing it in his hands while trying to hold some papers under his arm and carry a laptop case slung around the other. With careful steps he began to walk, glancing up to look for a table. Looking through the window he could see it was beautiful outside, the sky was blue and the clouds white and fluffy; sun shining bright and invitingly. Howon had always liked shining and happy looking things. Many people actually thought of him as a darker and mysterious kind of guy but in truth he was a happy and friendly person who liked anything colorful and fluffy. Except for his coffee, he'll just take plain black.

With a smile he moved towards the door to choose a table outside. Using his back he opened the door, eyes still concentrating on keeping his coffee balanced as he moved to an open table. It was warm just like he imagined, causing his happy state to grow just a little bit. Slowly he set his things on the table, mug first and then the crumpled papers that had been under his arm, the laptop being the last thing he set down. Sliding into the seat he gave a small sigh of relief at not dropping anything, taking a brief moment to relax before he began to work on the college work he had brought.

A moment had past and with another sigh he reached forward to unzip the laptop case and pull the shiny electronic out. Opening it the screen flashed and began to awaken, Howon leaned back and grabbed his mug, taking a sip of his piping hot coffee as he waited for his computer to completely boot up. With wondering eyes he began to look around at the small area that surrounded the coffee shop. It was just a street, long and narrow, just fifteen minutes from his university; but it had a lot to offer.

In front of him were restaurant places, a gaming store oddly placed in the middle. Behind him were boutiques and hair salons. The coffee shop was a perfect median in between the two sides, along with the small flower shop across the street. Glancing at the computer his brows furrowed for a moment when he spotted the spinning rainbow wheel of death, indicating his computer was still not ready to use and may not be for a while. Shaking his head and taking another sip of his coffee he turned his head to look over at the flower shop across the street. It was more like a stand with a small warehouse behind it, but it was cute none the less. He smiled at the bright flowers that were strategically placed about, the bright yellows and light pinks mixed with the clean whites gave it such a welcoming feeling.

He watched as an old couple approached the stand and began to look at flowers, hands tightly entwined. He was about to turn back to his computer, hoping the spinning wheel of death was gone when he stopped. His eyes went wide as he continued to stare across the street, no longer at the old couple, but at the man helping them.

A very beautiful man.

From the distance he was at he couldn't see all too well, but he didn't need to be close to see the large sparkling smile the man wore that seemed to take up his entire face. It was a beautiful smile that left Howon breathless and mesmerized, wanting to just stare at it for days upon days. He watched as the man reached for a bouquet of small white and pink flowers, daisies perhaps, and hand them to the old man. The older mans hands shook as he took the flowers and hand them to the women next to him who was smiling fondly before they both slowly walked away from the stall. Howon's eyes followed them briefly before they snapped back to the beautiful man who was now smiling that wide smile and waving them goodbye.

Howon unconsciously held his breath as he watched the man move, turning to fix a few of the flowers before he disappeared back into the warehouse behind the stall. He only broke his gaze when a sudden beep from his computer startled him, causing him to jump and the coffee he was holding to slosh in its mug and spill over onto his hand. Cursing, he set the mug down and gripped at his hand, wincing at the slight sting it held for a few moments.

Howon sent a glare at his computer, indicating his dissatisfaction in which it had caused. Giving a sigh he reached with his good hand to shut the device, deciding today he wasn't going to get anything done. He heaved a sigh and packed his things up slowly, forcing himself not to look across the street every few seconds. Though when he stood up, papers stuffed under one arm, laptop case swung over the other and coffee in hand he looked across the street with a longing gaze, eyes searching for that beautiful man he had spotted before. He couldn't see him, he must have been inside, but Howon knew he absolutely had to see that man (and his beautiful smile) again.

Howon didn't think this would happen, he knew he absolutely wanted to see that guy from the flower shop he had spotted again, but he didn't think it be like this. He didn't think it be going to the coffee shop every day during his free time (except for Sundays, the man didn't work Sundays.) Or spending all his money on coffee that barely ever got drank just so he had an excuse to be there. He didn't think he'd be sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for someone to decide to stop by and look at the flowers, just so that the man would come out from the warehouse.

He didn't think he'd be so crazy over someone he hadn't even met yet.

Though it's been a month now since his first sighting of the beautiful man and even if they hadn't even spoken a word, Howon's learned quite a bit. Thing's like the man liked to dance behind the stall when he thought no one was looking (he's a great dancer Howon must say) or that he liked to talk to the plants regardless if someone was looking or not. He also learned the male likes to eat, if the constant bag of food in his hand is anything to go by, but Howon thinks it's cute and enjoys watching the satisfied smile the male has every time he takes a bite of something delicious. The best thing though has to be that this man seemed to love to smile, and Howon couldn't thank the gods enough for that fact.

It's been three months now and Howon's had to ditch hanging at the coffee shop, his wallet much too empty and his morals not allowing him to sit in their space without buying anything (even though he's pretty sure he could own half the store by now.) Now he's taken to just sitting on a bench that is just slightly shifted to the right of the coffee house. He doesn't have a great view of the front of the stall anymore, but he remains optimistic, "I just get to see his smile from a whole new angle," he tells himself.

Only to wish he could throw himself off a bridge for sounding so creepy.

Four months have passed and Howon's finally convinced himself its time to stop watching from afar (or stalking, whatever you'd like to call it) and actually talk to the man, even if its just a simple "hello."

His palms are sweaty as he approaches the stall so he decides to stuff them into his pockets of his blazer. As he drew ever closer his mind raced for a way to approach the male, should he just walk up and say hi? Ask for directions? He didn't know what to do, so instead he took to pretending to be looking at flowers. His fingers grazing over their leafy stems as he waited for the man to approach him. It seemed to take forever though and it took everything in him not to look up, not to just stare at the door as if if he stared long enough, it would magically open. But just as he was about to lift his head small chimes went off and the sound of feet drew near. Howon smiled to himself, though he was still nervous, he couldn't wait to see the beautiful man up close.

If he was beautiful from afar, Howon couldn't imagine how beautiful he was when he was up close.

"Welcome," a low and cracked voice greeted. Howon furrowed his brows slightly, finding it somewhat weird that such a voice would belong to the man he had been watching for months. Especially when it seemed so much different than his laugh (Howon could never hear the man talking but when he laugh, Howon was sure the whole street heard it; it sounded like broken chimes, their melody slightly off but still amazing to listen to.)

Slowly Howon raised his head, his heart beating rapidly as his eyes traveled from the man's shoes up his slack covered legs to a bent and thin torso. (Howon knew the guy was thin, he could see it from across the street, but had he ever been this thin?) He was so close to getting to his face so close, but it seemed to take his eyes forever to travel up the man's wrinkled neck (wrinkled?) to his thin chin covered with coarse white hair-

Wait...

Howon finally willed his head to fully snap up and look at the others face, only to frown yet breathe a sigh of relief at the same time when he realized this wasn't the same man he had been watching for four months. The older man gave a shaky smile, eyes crinkling lightly.

"Can I help you pick something out? Are you looking for something for a special occasion or perhaps a special someone?" The old man's smile grew a bit and Howon smiled sheepishly back, hand coming to scratch at the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't predicted that the beautiful man wouldn't be the one to greet him (after four months of observation Howon knew the man's schedule and knew that the man never missed work.) So he stammered trying to think of something to say, but just as he opened his mouth about to blurt some random excuse out, the tinkling of bells cut him off and another pair of footsteps appeared.

It only took a few shallow echo's for another figure to appear and for Howon's breath to completely disappear.

The figure wore a smile that Hoya could spot from a million miles away, a smile that was so in your face that you couldn't help but smile back. Thick lips framed the bright smile and helped fill high cheek bones. Two twinkling eyes were accented by dark under-lids and the whole face was framed by dark blue hair, almost black if not in the sunlight.

Howon was amazed, he knew this was the man he had been watching, he knew he would have a hard time speaking to him but he never expected to choke up so bad by just seeing him up close.

Seeing him in all high def. and all beautiful detail.

"I got it Ahjussi, you go inside and rest," the beautiful man said, smiling his bright smile at the older man who nodded lightly.

"Thank you Dongwoo, you'll probably be able to help him more than me anyway, you always do." They both laughed while Howon remained frozen, just staring, and he knew he probably looked like an idiot but he really didn't care at the moment.

The older man disappeared inside, the light tinkling of chimes confirming it, but Howon just kept on staring. It wasn't until a few minutes later and the light call of "sir? sir are you okay?" that Howon blinked himself out of his mesmerized state and focused on actually communicating.

"O-oh yeah...yeah I'm fine," he stated, smiling shyly as his hand finally dropped from scratching at his neck. The other laughed, and Howon could swear his heart melted at the sound.

"That's good then. Now, is there anything I can help you find? Are you searching for anything specific or for anything to celebrate something special?" He asked, the way his head tilted slightly to the side making Howon just want grab him and lock him in his closet to keep his cuteness to himself (but he'd never do that of course, Howon may have spent four months of his life staring at a stranger but he wouldn't stoop that low.)

Licking his lips Howon was once again put in the position to try and figure something out to say, but it was just too hard. It was too difficult to think when a beautiful distraction was standing in front of him. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound ever came out. His inability to speak didn't seem to matter though, because the man spoke instead.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over here." Howon blinked in surprise, brows furrowing slightly in confusion as the other just laughed and brought a hand up to ruffle his dark blue hair.

"I've seen you sitting across the street a lot, you always sat at the far right table outside the coffee shop right?" he asked and Howon wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed at the fact he had been spotted there more than he should be or question the fact that the man knew exactly what table he sat at.

Again the man laughed, seeming to read Howon's mind, "I'm not a stalker, I promise...I just noticed you and thought you were handsome, so I was kind of glad to see you there every day."

Howon smiled now, a light smile with just a hint of teeth. He couldn't help but feel happy with the information that he wasn't the only one staring, wasn't the only one watching.

"I'm Dongwoo by the way, Jang Dongwoo," the man, Dongwoo, said and held out his hand. Howon took only a moment to stare at before he took the hand in his own and shook it gently.

"I'm Lee Howon."

That day Howon bought a dozen pink and white daisy's for his fake sister's birthday.

It had been two month since Howon finally approached the man, Dongwoo, and since then he continued to come back and buy flowers for fake relatives; his house suddenly turning very colorful and sweet smelling and his wallet once again weeping at the damage his object of amazement (obsession) has caused to it.

"Bleeding hearts are always pretty and different. I like to pair them with lilacs," Dongwoo said, coming up with a flower arrangement Howon could send to his fake aunts wedding. "Though...would bleeding hearts be appropriate for a wedding?" Dongwoo asked himself, tapping his pen against his thick full lips.

They were currently in the small warehouse, cramped at a small desk/counter. The warehouse was currently cramped with flowers, flowers that would usually be set outside, but it was too cold and snowing, "they'll all freeze" Dongwoo said. Howon didn't mind though it meant he could be closer to the other, and the light was much better in the warehouse than outside.

he blinked when a ben was suddenly waved in front of his face, his head pushing back slightly to focus on the moving object.

"You space out a lot," Dongwoo stated with a large smile.

"I do?" Hoya asked, knowing very well he did.

"Yeah...but it's cute," Dongwoo answered, eyes crinkling slightly.

"Well, I think you're cute," Howon suddenly said. It took him a few moments to register the words that had just left his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed enough to come up with an excuse. He just stared at the other, taking in the slightly widen eyes before they crinkled once again and a ringing laugh filled the room.

"I think you're cute too."

Howon wasn't sure how "I think you're cute too" turned into this, but he likes it. He likes the feeling of Dongwoo's lips on his, the feeling of his hand on Dongwoo's hip. He's liked it for the past month now after the encounter. He no longer comes in to order flowers for fake relatives. (Dongwoo told him not too, said he shouldn't spend his money on fake people. Howon's not quite sure how he found out, but he guessed it had to do with the fact he came in for flowers for his sister's birthday three times in a month.)

Howon now just stops by on his free time, stops by to say hello to the old owner of the flower shop and to say hello to the beautiful man. Howon's not sure if he can call Dongwoo _his _beautiful man yet, but when his arm wrapped tightly around the elder's (a fact he was surprised to learn) waist, he liked to think he already could.

It's only been seven months since Howon first spotted Dongwoo. Three months since they first talked, and it's already been a month into their relationship/not relationship. But Hoya doesn't question it, doesn't want to in fear that if he does Dongwoo will question it too and realize they're moving too fast.

But in the back of his head he knew he should slow down, for both their sake's. Get to know Dongwoo more (although he feels he knows the other pretty well, the older was an open book.)

It's those thoughts though that drive him to untangle his fingers from the others hair and pull away from the breath taking kiss they had just been sharing.

"What's wrong?" Dongwoo questioned, panting lightly as he leaned back to get a better focus on Howon's face.

"Dongwoo-ah I think...," he stared at the others face, stared into his deep brown eyes. He really just wanted to lean in and kiss him again, but he knew he couldn't. "I think we should take this slower," he stated quietly, stepping back away from the other. "We've only known each other for two months and we are already..." He paused, not knowing how to go on. He studied the others face, looking for a reaction in which he only got a rather blank stare. He sighed, bringing a hand to rub over his face, "I really like you...I really really like you, but I just don't want to ruin this. I've spent too much time-"

He was cut off by a small fit of laughter, and when he pulled his hand away he was greeted by Dongwoo's bright smile. Howon's brow furrowed slightly, confused at his reaction. Did he think Howon was crazy? Stupid?

Neither.

"You're right," he said, giving a small nod as confirmation to his words. "I like you too, and I want to get to know you better. So let's take it slow like you said."

And with that Howon smiled and pulled Dongwoo closer, not being able to keep himself from stealing one last peck on giggling lips before they put their resolution into action.

It was so much easier than Howon imagined it would be. He had thought at first that it would be hard, be hard not kissing those lips he had already kissed many times before (even if it had only been a month.). But now it's been four months since they made their resolution. For months since they decided to take it slow and Howon was feeling great.

They would take walks or go shopping together, maybe go see a movie. Sometimes they'd just sit on a bench and talk.

They had learned a lot about each other. Howon had learned that Dongwoo had gone to a nearby business college but dropped out after deciding it was too "stuffy and restricted." He learned that Dongwoo loved animals and his favorite color was green, and that he had to be the most precious and caring (yet gullible) person on earth.

Dongwoo learned a lot too, like Howon was majoring in English but was minoring in contemporary dance (they learned they both liked dancing) he learned Howon liked the color purple and puppies and that his favorite type of music was hip hop (another thing they shared.)

Dongwoo also learned the reason why Howon was always at the coffee shop (Howon felt like it was only right to tell him, he wasn't a stalker after all)

Dongwoo just laughed.

Howon's beginning to lose track of the months, all he knows is that they're growing in number and that each day that passes he feels his heart swell a bit more. Dongwoo and him have gone back to kissing and holding each other, and with a mumble in between their pressing lips, Howon finally got what he was looking for to finally call Dongwoo his.

Now that Howon's got his "let's go slow" thing out of the way and they actually know each other, he's perfectly ready to speed their relationship up, go faster, further. Dongwoo hasn't seemed to catch up yet. The older still just gives chaste kisses here and there, soft hugs and gentle presses every once and awhile. Howon loves it, he really does, but the closer he gets to Dongwoo the more the passion he originally had when he first spotted Dongwoo grows inside him.

He wants to touch Dongwoo more intimately now, wants to feel skin on skin and learn more about Dongwoo in a different sense than they had been in the past months. To make it worse they've both been busy lately. The flower shop got a spike in orders, but because the owner is older Dongwoo has to do most of the work, keeping him fairly busy. (Howon never realized a flower shop would be so much work for someone) On top of that Howon has two major English papers due and other classes he has to keep up on.

But it's hard to do with so much want pushing at your chest, trying to burst out.

So that's how Hoya found himself abandoning his papers and traveling to the flower shop, hoping maybe just being next to him, looking at him, will make it cease. He was wrong though, and he should have known that. He should have known that the minute he walked into the warehouse the site of his boyfriend hard at work would make him want anymore.

He groaned, debating just turning around and walking away, but then his eyes meet Dongwoo's and the elder's smile reels him in, causing him to cram himself at the table/counter.

"How's it going?" He asked, watching Dongwoo scribble on some papers.

"It's fine, so many orders to fill, you'd think there's a thousand funerals and a thousand weddings all at once," he mumbled as he pinned a note to a bored. Dongwoo glanced up briefly, smiling lightly, "aren't you supposed to be working on your paper?" He asked, head tilted in the way that makes Howon want to kidnap him every time.

"Yeah, but I can't focus, missed you too much." Howon said, smiling widely.

"What are you talking about, you saw me yesterday."

"Yeah but I still miss you, I sat across the street and watched you for months. What makes you think that now that you like me too and we're dating that I'll give up a single day?"

Dongwoo laughed and tosses his head back. His eyes crinkled and torso shook as he laughed and Howon couldn't help but join in.

"You're a dork," Dongwoo said, laying his pen down before leaning on his forearms closer to Howon.

"I'm many things, but I don't think a dork is one of them," Dongwoo laughed at his statement before it was muffled by a pair of lips. Howon leaned up, planting his lips onto Dongwoo's and kissing him softly. They stayed like that for a while, giving gentle pecks before the growing craving began to rise up in Howon's chest once again. He reached forward to grab the back of Dongwoo's neck, pulling him closer, pressing their lips harder together. His tongue lapped at the others lips, prodding at them in hopes to open them up. Dongwoo was practically being pulled onto the counter, his torso pressing into the hard wood before he pulled away.

"Howon, we can't..." He panted out, leaning away as Howon tried to grip at his head once again.

"Why not? I know I said we should go slow but Dongwoo we have and it's been months and-" He was cut off by laughter which made him frown, brows curving down in discomfort, "what?"

"That's not it, I just meant..." Dongwoo continued to laugh for a few moments, bringing a hand to push through his hair as it died down. "Ahjussi is in the back, what if he walks in?"

Howon stared at him for a moment, brow raising as a thought popped into his head.

"What if we do it where he won't see?"

Dongwoo's head tilted in confusion.

"Is there any secluded place around here?"

Dongwoo's brows furrowed though he smirked in amusement, "well, there is an alley out back that no one goes in but we wouldn't-"

This time it was Dongwoo who was cut off, a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him around the counter. Howon searched until he eventually found himself to the back door (it didn't take too long in the small shop) He opened it quickly, practically shoving Dongwoo outside before closing the door. The alley was like any alley, grimy and trashy. It was dark and narrow and smelled disgusting causing Dongwoo to stare confusedly up at Hoya.

"Howon, you're kidding right? You don't-" Dongwoo started but wasn't allowed to finish as he was shoved up against a scratchy brick wall and Howon roughly pressed his lips to his.

"Please," the younger whispered, pressing closer to Dongwoo.

"Do you really want to have our first time...in an alleyway?" Dongwoo whispered back, causing Howon to pull back to look at the older for a moment.

"Of course not, but I need this, I need you. I waited so long and I can't concentrate on my damn paper and...please..." Howon pleaded, head dropping to bury in Dongwoo's neck, leaving small kisses on the elder's nape. Dongwoo sighed, trying his best to hold in a moan but failing when it escaped him in the form of a small whine.

"Okay, but only because...I need it too." Howon pulled away again to search the others face, only to be returned with a smile. He smiled back, leaning in to give a lazy kiss then returning to Dongwoo's neck. He nipped and kissed at it, tongue lapping at the small marks left. His fingers traveled down the others sides, dancing over the surface of Dongwoo's shirt before they slid underneath, feeling smooth cool skin under his palms. A stuttering breath escaped Dongwoo, hands coming up to grip at Howon's shirt, the soft fabric bunching in his fingers.

Howon smiled against Dongwoo's neck before his hands slid further up, reaching Dongwoo's two nipples and pinching them until they hardened. Dongwoo moaned, head falling back to hit against the brick wall. He winced, letting out a small whine and causing Howon to pull away, a look of worry on his face, "Yah, don't hit your head, you'll get hurt!" Howon chastised Dongwoo while one hand slid out from under Dongwoo's shirt and to the back of his head to make sure he was alright, kneading his scalp gently.

"Easier said than done," Dongwoo breathed out, leaning back in the hand for a moment before he slid his hands up from the others chest to sling around the younger's neck. He leaned forward to connect their lips again, Howon's hand now pressing at the back of his head, urging him closer rather than trying to relieve pain.

Howon pulled back slightly, his breath warm over Dongwoo's already bruised and wet lips. Once again his hands traveled down the elders torso before going up his shirt, though he wasted no time now, pushing the shirt up until it bunched at Dongwoo's armpits. Howon brought his mouth down, kissing the others throat briefly and then ducking below the bunched shirt to kiss at the others pectorals, teasingly giving a lick to one nipple. Dongwoo gasped, pressing himself closer to the wall, the rough texture of the brick scraping against his back.

"Hmm H-Howon."

Howon smirked, giving another lick before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking. His hand came to play with Dongwoo's other nipple, pinching in time with his sucks. He tugged lightly, reveling in the light moan Dongwoo had released. He waited so long for this, and even if it was in a dirty alley, he was going to make the most of it.

Sliding down Dongwoo's body he left light kisses as he went, trailing down from his pecks down the expanse of his torso, his knees bending until he eventually just dropped. The thud of his knees hitting the ground left a dull echo through the alleyway that causes Dongwoo to look down at him. His fingers came to curl in Howon's hair, tugging lightly, "Howon, the grounds disgusting...stand up." Howon only rolled his eyes, leaning forward to mouth at Dongwoo's hip bone while he reached around the other and began to untie his waist apron, pulling at the thin strings until it fell to the ground.

Dongwoo groaned as Howon licked at his pelvis, the others hands now focusing on undoing his pants. Howon glanced up, his breath hitching at the site above him. He never thought a flushed Dongwoo pressed against a brick wall would be so hot, he's not sure why because even thinking about it it sounds enticing, but none the less it is and Hoya can't help but be a little happy that they were in this situation right now.

With the buttons of Dongwoo's pants now undone Howon pushed them down, the denim material bunching up at the elder's thighs but he continued to push until they pooled at the others ankles. Howon glanced up once again, seeing Dongwoo's eyes shut and chest heaving he smiled before looking forward and smiling even wider. Dongwoo's bulge was evident , straining against the material of his black boxers. Howon nosed at it, causing Dongwoo to give a sharp gasp, his fingers working to tangle in the others hair once again.

"Howon, I won't be able..." The older speech was airy and broken and he had to stop for a moment to remember what he was trying to say. "Howon, hurry...please."

The younger smirked, sticking out his tongue and dragged it over the others bulge; cause the fingers in his hair to tighten. Dragging his tongue to the band of the elder's boxers he lapped lightly at the soft expanse of skin that marked the crease of pelvis and thigh before he pulled away and slowly stood. Dongwoo released a small whine of disappointment, his eyes opening to stare up at the other with lust blown pupils.

"Howon, why-" Dongwoo's voice faded as the other gave a light touch to his cheek, cupping the flesh gently. His eyes were just as lust filled as Dongwoo's, if not more, but he wouldn't forget what this meant to him. Be it in an alleyway or not, this was their first time together and Howon was going to cherish it. Leaning in slowly he planted a light peck to the others lips, thumb brushing softly over the soft cheek. "I'm sorry," he said, grinning lightly at the look of confusion the other gave. "This really wasn't how I planned it, I promise I didn't walk up to you months ago just to have sex with you in an alleyway." Howon couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he sounded and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should just stop, wait for another venue.

But like many other times a chiming laughter brought him from his thoughts and back to reality.

"That's good to know," Dongwoo said, leaning in to give a soft kiss on the others lips, "but we're here now, and it's obvious we both want it, you'll just have to make it up to me later, okay?" The soft smile Dongwoo gave was breath taking. Dongwoo always smiled, but his smiles were always different and Howon has spent enough time observing to be able to decipher each smile. The large and toothy ones are for when he's the happiest, either doing something stupid or just plain loving life. The slightly less toothy ones, the ones where he bit down on his teeth, that was for customers and people he met on the street. Rarely did Dongwoo give a smile that showed no teeth, but when he does Howon had been able to tell that those were times when Dongwoo was sad, lonely.

This smile was different though, no teeth were showing but it was just as bright as his biggest smile. His lips were bruised and swollen but that didn't take away the sincereness the smile held and Howon thought it be even more beautiful if they weren't in a grungy alleyway.

They both leaned in to share a kiss, a soft and slow one with little tongue. They both reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily as they just took a moment to stare at each other before Dongwoo felt a hand gently squeeze his hip. He smiled and reached down, gripping Howon's wrist and bringing it to his mouth where he sucked in one long finger. Howon's breath hitched as he watched, other hand bracing himself against the wall.

"Dongwoo, are you sure about this?" He asked shakily, licking his lips as the elder slowly released his fingers from his mouth.

"Just be gentle," was the only reply he got before the male beneath him was shuffling, turning around to brace himself against the wall. Howon eyed the males back, his shirt had fallen back down slightly but he could still see the scrapes the brick wall had left. He bent down, folding himself over the older and planted gentle kisses to the scrapes before a thumb was hooking around the others boxers and tugging them down. Dongwoo gasped at the cold air as it came into contact with his heated skin. He could feel his face flushing even more than it already was, probably due to the unconscious knowing of where they were, and what they were about to do.

He could hardly care though, hardly care because Howon wasn't the only one feeling _this. _Feeling the want and tension that had been around them for their months of taking it slow.

Dongwoo was just much better at hiding it.

He whined lightly, pressing himself closer to the wall when he felt Howon's first finger enter him. His spit was not nearly enough lube, he knew that, but the burn wasn't too bad, just a sting. That's what he told himself when more fingers were added, but it was getting hard to believe it, because it hurt. Dongwoo wasn't a virgin, but it's been awhile and sure as hell felt like he was, but the soothing words Howon was whispering into his shoulder blades made it better, standable. Groaning Dongwoo pushed his hips back to meet the three spread fingers inside of him, his hands clenching into fists against the wall, knuckles scraping against the hard surface.

"H-Howon, I'm ready...please..." A whine escaped the elder's lips when the three fingers were removed, but he remained optimistic, the sound of a belt coming undone and jean buttons being popped making the wait somewhat bearable.

"It smells," Howon said as he lined himself up with the elder's entrance, causing Dongwoo to look back at him with a raised brow.

"What did you expect, for it to smell like flowers?"

"Well, it is behind a flower shop," Hoya stated, as he lightly prodded at the others entrance. One of his hands slid up the others spine, ghosting over a shoulder before coming back down to brush at his side. His other hand was at Dongwoo's hip, gripping tightly as he slowly pressed forward.

Dongwoo's laugh was strangled as he felt the stretch of Hoya's length penetrating him. His breath seemed to catch in his throat and he pressed his head against the wall to help himself ignore the sting. Warm hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him close as the pair paused and waited a moment.

Dongwoo didn't feel like he could speak or that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. Whether it be rather secluded or not, he was going to stay quiet. He rocked his hips back, signaling Howon to move, in which he did. He started shallow, his arms still wrapped tightly around Dongwoo as they worked up a good pace.

He shifted, moving one hand from around the others waste only to cover one of the elder's hand the was clutching at the wall. Their breaths were broken and scattered, the pace picking up speed. Howon continually tilted his hips searching for that one spot that would make Dongwoo see stars, though Dongwoo was already there somewhat. His dark hair was plastered to his face, cheeks scuffed slightly from where he had pressed it against the wall. His foot was slipping out from under him, causing him to have to shift and open his legs just a bit wider to keep balance.

It seemed the act was in vain though when he cried out and his legs turned to jelly. Howon's last thrust forward had sent a jolt of pleasure through him. It had his spine and toes tingling and ears ringing with happy hums. His vision was spotted white and he had to bite his lip to keep him from hysterically sobbing in pleasure.

"T-there Howon...hit-" another cry left his lips as Howon did as he was instructed, thrusting his hips forward at just the right angle that left Dongwoo's toes tingling once again. Howon smirked, pressing his face into Dongwoo's back as he continued to thrusts, his movements becoming sloppy and un-timed.

The breathy noises Dongwoo was making were amazing, the clenching of his tight heat even more so. Howon's hand squeezed at the one it was holding, gripping onto it tightly.

"Howon..." Howon nodded against the others back, the hand holding the elders hip wrapping around them to grip the base of Dongwoo's cock. It only took a few pumps and a few more thrusts to send Dongwoo over the edge. He cried out, not even caring anymore as he arched up against Howon and released all over the wall. His vision went white and time seemed to stop for just a moment as the pleasure of his release coursed through him.

Howon was close too, pulling Dongwoo's hips closer to him and thrusting in a few more times before he released his seed Dongwoo's tight heat. The wonderful tightness milking him dry as he gave a few shallow, barely even there thrusts.

Dongwoo let out a soft whine, pressing back against Howon as he rode out his orgasm. They were both breathing heavily, chests heaving as they stayed still for a few moments. Howon's thumb drew small patterns on the others hip as he breathed against the other's neck, not wanting this to end just yet.

"I should get back, Ahjussi is probably wondering where I went..." Dongwoo spoke softly. Howon groaned but pulled away none the less, slipping slowly out of Dongwoo. The older winced and slumped against the wall briefly, his hair messed as he took small intakes of breath. Howon helped him stand straight, holding Dongwoo's waist tightly as they moved to retrieve Dongwoo's cloths.

Though as they looked down Dongwoo groaned, slumping against Howon, "I can't put those back on...they're disgusting now," he groaned and stared at the jeans that had been cast to the alley floor, now covered in dirt (and some questionable substances) as well as a little bit of Dongwoo's cum.

Howon laughed, pulling Dongwoo into a hug and kissing the top of his head. "I'll get you some new ones, for now let's just get you inside and see if we can find something you can wear for the rest of the day." Dongwoo sighed but nodded none the less, picking up his dirtied cloths (grimace/laughing as he did) and let Howon lead him back inside (of course making sure the cost was clear first.)

Howon didn't think this would happen. Didn't think his four months of watching would turn into this, into a heart pounding and breathtaking love. But it did, and he couldn't be happier.

And he couldn't be happier now to say he was no longer counting months.

Instead he's counting years.


End file.
